My Fair Lady: A YYH Musical
by darknessflame89
Summary: During a mission for Koenma, Hiei gets knocked out, throwing him into a fantasy world, of musical Kurama is doing for a school play! ( slight shounen-ai HxK)
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own yuu yuu hakusho or any of the characters from there. I also did not come up with the musical _'My Fair Lady'_ though I do intend to borrow them for my evil purposes **::grins:: **

**Warning**: shounen-ai (boyxboy) and future cross-dressing. You have been warned!

x

**My Fair Lady**: **A YYH Musical**

Chapter one: An Interlude of Sorts

x

Hiei was sitting against the wall in Kurama's room as usual, and was starting to get bored, just sitting there, listening to Kurama mutter something under his breath every now and then.

"What better time then to work early in the morning?" Came a soft whisper from under Kurama's breath. "Where does one buy a lady's gown?" He said even softer, hoping that maybe his friend wouldn't have heard that line.

But indeedhe had, and now the fox had successfully caught Hiei's attention. _'What the hell is Kurama talking about?'_ he thought to himself as he watched the boy in front of him mutter some more under his breath.

Bored, Hiei looked down at the bed he was sitting on, grateful for it's warmth, because it had been cold outside earlier when he had been sitting outside the window. His fox had been reading that silly book then too. The sound of humming from ahead brought him from his trance.

"Fox, what are you doing?" Hiei asked in a slightly anointed tone.

"I'm memorizing my lines koi." Kurama stated quite plainly, not turning his head to look at the boy.

"Lines?" The little hiyoukai asked, confused.

"Yes Hiei, lines." Kurama said in an almost snappish tone, but stopped when he saw the look on Hiei's face. "My school performs a play every year, and this year they picked a musical to do for the school festival."

"Musical?" Hiei questioned, even more confused then before. Sure, he knew what a play was, but had never heard of a musical before.

"It's just like a play, except there is a lot of singing and dancing in it." He said as he went back to looking at his script.

"So what's this 'musical' about?" Hiei asked, trying not to sound too interested in the matter.

"Well," Kurama said as he thought about it for a moment. "It's about this poor girl who sells flowers, when one day she meets this grammar professor. Her English is so bad that he makes a bet with another colleague that he could turn this, poor ill-spoken girl, into a Duchess for a ball in six months."

"An why are you reading such a stupid ningen play?" The half koorime asked, clearly stating his opinion about such matters.

"Well, the school has picked me to be one of the characters and I have to memorize my lines." Kurama said, as if stating the obvious.

"Hn." Was the only the answer that the fox got out of the boy. He started to laugh under his breath, but was received with a glare in return.

Kurama had stopped laughing and was now looking at Hiei, when thoughts of his friend on stage singing, started to cross his mind. A grin spread across his face, making him look highly suspicious of some crime. Hiei was just about to say something, when a loud ringing noise from downstairs interrupted his thoughts. A few seconds' later shouts from the living room could be heard up in Kurama's room.

"Shuichi dear, the phone isfor you!" Came Shiori's voice.

"Coming Mother!" He replied, as he stood up. Kurama walked over to where Hiei sat on the bed, bent over, and kissed him on the forehead. "Be right back love" he said under his breath as he walked out the door.

'_Stupid fox'_ Hiei thought to himself, as a blush spread across his face. He looked around the room, as if looking at it for the first time, when his eyes landed on Kurama's book. He picked himself up and walked over to the desk were the fox had been sitting and started to read parts from the script.

Eliza:

Bed! Bed! I couldn't go to bed!

My Head's too light to try to set it down!

Sleep! Sleep! I couldn't sleep tonight!

Not for all the jewels in the crown!

Hiei's eyes kept reading and skimming certain parts,and by the end of four pages he had decided that this didn't make any sense at all, and with curiosity getting the better of him, flipped the book to the first page and began to read.

X

X

This, this was stupider than all the songs combined in that blasted musical Kurama had been reading. Here they were, in the middle of the night, on one of Koenma's stupid, pointless missions. Kurama had not been pleased when he had received the call from Yusuke, and now that it came to it, neither was Hiei. He wanted to ring that toddlers neck and…

"So, why are we out here again?" Kuwabara asked, interruptingHiei's thoughts,from somewhere to the right of Kurama.

"Were supposed to be watching for some demon that's been showing up in these parts lately." Yusuke said in a dull voice, looking almost as bored as he sounded. "Koenma said something about stealing the souls of its victims, or whatnot."

"It always has to be some soul stealing bastard, doesn't it?" Kuwabara asked in his, annoyingly dumb voice. "Why the hell can't they just leave us alone for once?"

"Ya I agree with Kuwabara!" Yusuke said, going into some kind of trance, and the two stared at each other, mumbling something about bastard demons and how they should all go drowned themselves in some sewage system.

"Sometimes, the idiocy of those two surprise me." Hiei whispered softly, so that his fox was the only one who could hear him. Kurama looked down at Hiei and smiled, when suddenly his face went still.

"What's wrong fox?" Hiei asked, concern at the boys sudden change.

"Do you feel it? Someone is coming." Kurama stated quite plainly, keeping his voice down as not to alert the intruder of their presence.

Suddenly, something long and whip-like came flying out of the bushes, causing the four members to jump back suddenly. As quickly as the weapon had emerged it had disappeared again, and all trace of an enemy was gone.

"Okay, that was weird" Yusuke said shakily, continuing to look around for signs as to were the foe had withdrawn to.

"Super weird." The dolt added, sounding just as stupid as he looked. Kuwabara also joined Yusuke in looking around for their opponent. When no signs were found they found themselves in the same position they had before the attack.

"Why don't we split up?" Kurama suggested. "Nothing will be gained just standing around." With a nod of their heads, all four teammates separated, each taking a different direction.

Hiei and Kurama took to the woods behind them, while the other two scanned some more open areas. At the entrance of the trees the two demon parted ways, one going to the left, and one going to the right. Hiei walked closer to were he thought he had felt the initial blast of energy. Then all of a sudden, a new jolt of reiki came flying at him, causing him to jump backwards and draw his sword from under his cloak.

"Show yourself." He demanded, as the enemy had still not shown himself. The only response that was heard was that of a high pitched cackle erupting from the tree in front of him.

"I shall not." It responded, sending forth another blast of energy.

As the blast soared forward, Hiei went to sidestep, which in turn caused it to hit the tip ofhis sword, sendingthe objectflying out of his hands and up into the air. As another shot descended from the trees, Hiei took another step to the right, completely forgetting about his airborne sword.

"Rose whip!" Was heard from behind him, and Hiei turned to look at Kurama, who had spotted the person in the bushes, successfully ending the pitiful demons life. Then all of a sudden a shout of, "Hiei, watch out!" erupted from the fox.

He had no time to react, as something hard collided with the side of his head, sending him to the ground. Shouts could be heard from Kurama, as the world started to drift into darkness. And the last thought that rang through Hiei's head were the lines from the blasted musical he had been reading earlier.

Then the world went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **hello people! welcome to my new fic (one that's not a one shot for once)! I hope you really enjoy this one! I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, I try but it's hard sometimes! please R&R it is very much appreciated! a big thank you to everyone who reviewed my other stories, you made my day! Till next time!


	2. Chapter Two: Act one Scene One

**disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue!**

**warning: same as first chapter, slight shounen-ai**

**Chapter Two**: **Act One Scene One**

**x**

**x**

Night had fallen on the busy city, and shouts of "Taxi!" could be heard disrupting the night air. The opera had just ended and with it the swarm of richly gowned men and women who were in search of a ride home.

Meanwhile, of to the side of the handsomely decorated opera house are a huddle of people dressed in worn close gathered around a smudge-pot fire. Street performers rush through the crowed, juggling and performing acrobatics, hoping to catch a fine tip from such rich people.

"Don't just stand there Freddy. Go get a cab." Came the wine of an elderly lady. Her comment had been directed to the person that anyone would have guessed to be her son. He stood there, dressed in a fine tailored outfit perfect for the night they had just spent at the opera. The woman, who was dressed as finely as her son, gave him a star that prompted a response.

"Yes mother." His voice rang out, but there was something unusual about his voice. It sounded as though it belonged to a girl almost, and from underneath his top hat speaks of dark orange hair could be seen. His dark blue eyes sighed as he pushed open the umbrella he was caring and headed into the rain.

"WAM!" A soft thud could be heard as two people collided in the middle of the busy street. The first victim fell to the wet ground, contents of the basket she had been caring scattered to the floor. The second quickly began to pull himself together again, while trying to stay out of the way.

"I'm terrible sorry." He spoke, that almost girlish voice of his said with insincerity. He opened his moth to say something but was stopped when the other opened hers.

"Hn." Was the first response he got from the girl before she noticed what had become of the contents of her basket. "Two bunches of violets trod in the mud! A full days wages! Why don't you watch were your going, teme." The girl lectured in an almost wailing manner. Hastily she began to pick up the flowers and got herself off the ground.

"Freddy! Freddy, call a cab. You don't want me to catch pneumonia do you?" the lady wailed from besides the opera house.

"Yes mother." He said once more, and head off in search of a taxi.

"Oi! Taxi, taxi!" came the long-winded shouts from a man standing under the long columns of the opera house.

Slowly, the young girl reached the shouting man, quickly catching his attention. "I say, Captain, buy a flower off a poor girl."

Uneasily, the young man looked down at the girl in front of him. She wouldn't have been so bad to look at if maybe she hadn't been so dirty. From under her small hat, strands of beautiful raven colored hair, with occasional strands of white sticking out against the black could be seen. But with all its beauty, it was as ragged as the clothes she wore from not being washed in some time. Her crimson colored eyes stood out brilliantly against the black smudges of dirt on her white face. And the low tone of her voice caught him off guard when he had first heard it.

"I'm sorry. I haven't any change." The man said, trying to shake the girl off.

"I can change 'alf a crown. 'ere, take this for tuppence." The young girl said, her sentence very broken, making her letters sound choppy.

"Really! I haven't any." He said throwing his hands into the pockets of his tux. Fingering some coins he pulled them out and handed them to her. "Here's three ha'pence, if that's any use to you."

"Thanks." She said rather disappointed.

An onlooker from the crowd slowly walked up to the ragged girl and spoke softly to her. "You better be careful, and give him a flower for it. There's a bloke there behind the pillar taking down every word you're saying."

Successfully grabbing her attention, she sprang up and twirled around to look at the man. " Hn. I ain't done nothin' wrong by speakin' to the gentleman!" she suddenly turned to the Captain who had given her change before and started to beg. "Oh, sir, don't let him charge me! they'll take away my character and drive me on the streets for speakin' to gentlemen."

Suddenly, the man from behind comes into view, disrupted by the girls whining. "There! There! There! Who's hurting you, you silly girl? What do you take me for?"

"I swear, I never said a word…" the girl started, being cut off by the man in front of her. The man was unusually handsome, with bright emerald eyes and flaming red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail under his hat. He was very tall too, a good six inches taller then the poor girl he stood in front of now.

"Oh, shut up, shut up. Do I look like a police man?" His voice sang almost, even though he tried to sound hurting, it didn't suit the smooth nature of his voice.

X

X

Kurama opened the door to his bedroom, exhausted from being up all night. He had just come back from the mission Koenma had sent them on, and caring a very knocked out fire demon. It was bad enough that he had to make up an excuse for his mother as to why he was returning home at two in the morning, but caring the body of another boy didn't help matters either.

"Now what am I going to do?" he asked to no on in particular. "Your such a handful sometimes, I swear." He said softly as he placed Hiei down on the bed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Slowly, he pulled the covers up on the small boy, trapping the heat underneath to keep him warm. He worked his way to the closet were he pulled out an old futon and spread it across the floor.

After Kurama had stripped himself of his sweat and blood stained clothes, he went back to the cabinet in search of something to wear to bed. Upon finding them he quickly dressed and settled on the floor next to his bed. Leisurely, he pulled up his hand to brush back the raven strands of hair from his companions face. A sad smile crossed the foxes face as he sat there looking at the half koorime.

"Wake up soon love." He whispered, before sleep had claimed him too.

X 

X

"Then what did you take down my words for? How do I know whether you took me down right?" Her words seemed panicked, but the emotion that played in those crimson orbs of hers was something completely different. It was some sort of anger, but to whom it was directed was the question. "Show me what you wrote about me." she demanded.

The graceful man stretched out his hand, which contained the words she had spoken earlier She took the book and went to read it, when suddenly she realized that she couldn't read it. "What's this? That ain't proper writing. I can't read that."

"I can." The man replied, picking the book gently out of her fingertips. "I say, Captain, buy a flower off a poor girl." He said, mimicking her every syllable.

"Sir, don't let him lay a charge agen me for a word like that…" she started whining to the Captain.

"Charge! I make no charge!" The man said, as his auburn eyes gleamed underneath the moonlight. Gracefully, he turned himself to the stranger standing next to the rugged girl.

"Really, sir, if you are a detective, you need not begin protecting me against molestation by young women until I ask you. Anybody could see the girl meant no harm." He said, a slight smile gracing his face.

Turning to the poor girl, the stranger smiled, reminding the girl of a fox in some odd way. "How did you come to be so far up east? You were born on Island of Koorime."

"Hn. What harm is there in my leaving the Island of Koorime?" She said in a low voice, as she made a growling sound under her breath.

"Live were you like, but stop that noise." The man commanded, earning yet another growl from the girl, as he opened his book, and started to scribble down something.

"Come, come! He can't touch you, you have a right to live were you want." The captain said, taking his hat off and running his hand through his black hair, which contained highlights of green.

The crowed around them seemed amazed at the strangers knowledge of were the girl had come from, when they started to step up asking to guess where they had come from. astonished at the stranger's talent, one man stepped forward. "Tell him were he comes from, if you want to go fortune telling." The bystander demanded of the man.

The stranger turned to the captain and looked him up and down before replying, "Sarayashaki and makai."

"Wow! Your good!" the captain said his sunburned eyes widened in excitement, as this total stranger had just

"Blimey, he ain't a tec, he's a bloomin' busybody, that's what he is!" one of the on-lookers commented from his spot in the crowd as they started to disperse.

"Yo, do you do this sort of thing for a living on the music halls?" The captain asked.

"I have thought of that. Perhaps I will someday." The stranger commented, his bright green eyes sparkling with amusement.

"How do you do it, if I may ask?"

"Simple phonetics." The man answered casually. "The science of speech. That's my profession, also my hobby."

"Ought to be ashamed of himself, unmanly teme" the ragged girl said as she watched the conversation between the two men.

"But is there a living in that?" the captain asked.

"Oh, yes. Quite a fat one." The red-haired stranger responded happily.

X

X 

"Teme…"

With a slight start, Kurama twisted himself from his position facing the door. He had been laying there facing the door for several hours since he had first come home, when suddenly he heard the muttering coming from his sleeping companion. It had jarred him from his daydreams, and back to reality.

"Hiei?" he asked softly, uncertain of what he had heard.

But he received no response in return. Kurama kept on looking but the only thing he could see was the motionless form of his friend underneath the covers. His eyes shifted from his bed, to the table that stood next to it. It was six in the morning, four hours had pasted, and still there was no sign of Hiei waking up. Just how hard had he been hit by his sword?

Sighing, Kurama picked himself up off the floor and over to his closet were he pulled out in dark maroon uniform, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Somehow he got the feeling that this was going to be a very long day.

X

X

"You see this creature with her kerbstone English? The English that will keep her in the gutter to the end of her days? Well, sir, in sic months I could pass her odd as a duchess at an Embassy ball. I could even get her a place as a lady's maid or a shop assistant, which requires better English." The man said to the captain as they continued their talk on dialects.

"' ere, what's that you say?" The girl asked timidly, mildly interested in what the man had just purposed.

"You incarnate insult to the English language, I could pass you off as the Queen of Sheba." The man said as he turned to look at the girl to his right.

"Aooow! You don't believe that, Captain?" she asked, as the man she was talking to was looking for a taxi.

"Well, anything is possible. I myself am a student of Makai dialects." He reassured her.

"Are you? Do you know Colonel Urameshi, the author of _Spoken Sanskrit?_" the green eyed stranger asked.

"I am Colonel Urameshi. Who are you?" he asked.

"Minamino Shuichi, author of _Minamino's Universal Alphabet_."

"I came from Makai to meet you!" Urameshi stated amazed at his luck.

"I was going to Makai to meet you!" Mianamino said, equally as amazed as the man in front of him.

"Minamino!" the other man says, extending his hand to the other.

"Urameshi!" He says, bringing his hand to meet that of the others. "So where are you staying?"

"The Carleton." His friend replies.

"No your not. You're staying at 27-A Wimpole Street. Come with me and we'll have a jaw over supper." Shuichi offers.

"Alright." Urameshi responds as he starts off towards Minamino's home, leaving the girl behind.

"Buy a flower, kind sir, I'm short for my lodging." The woman says as she goes the grab the stranger's arm, before he can leave completely.

"Liar! You said you could change half a crown." He said, shacked at the girl's mendacity.

"You 'ought to be stuffed with nails, you ought. Here!" she said throwing the basket towards him. "Take the whole bloomin' basket for sixpence!" she stood there shocked, as the man emptied the contents of his pocket into the basket, each landing with a dull thud.

As the men walked away, the inhabitants of the street started to creep out, crowding around the girl who had just been showered in coins.

"Would you be lookin' for a good butler, Hiei?" one of them asked.

"You won't do." She remarked, brushing them off.

"It's rather dull in town,

I think I'll take me to Paree." Another started to sing in a low humming voice.

"The missus wants to open up,

The castle in Capri!" another sang, also in a low tone.

"Me doctor recommends

A quiet summer by the sea." The third sang, joining the other two, his voice higher pitched but accompanied by the soft, low hums of the people around him.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm! Mmmmmmmmm!

Wouldn't it be lovely!" the three voices sang together.

"Where're ya bound for this spring, Hiei? Biarritz?" the third asked, as the girl got up from her spot, and started to sing.

"All I want is a room somewhere,

Far away from the cold night air;

With one enormous chair…" she sang, drawling out the note and bringing it as high as her voice would let her.

"Oh wouldn't it be lovely?" she sat down on a crate on the floor bringing her arms up around her for emphasis.

"Lots of choc'late for me to eat,

Lot's of coal makin' lots of heat;

Warm face, warm hands, warm feet…!" Hiei sang, bringing her hands up to her face.

"Oh wouldn't it be loverly?"

"Oh, so loverly sittin' absobloominlutly still." She kept on singing, stretching herself outwards, as to were she couldn't stretch her hands anymore.

"I would never budge till spring,

Crept over the winder sill."

"Someone's head restin' on my knee,

Warm and tender as he can be,

Who takes good care of me…" she sang, as she stood and extended her hands her sides.

"Oh, woudn't it be lovely?"

"Loverly! Loverly! Loverly!" Hiei sang, as the last note finally came out and her song stopped.

"All I want is a room somewhere,

Far away from the cold night's air." The people started to sing around her as they crowded in and took her hand.

"With one enormous chair!

Oh, wouldn't it be lovely…"

X 

X

"Shuichi darling. Your going to be late for school!" came his mother's voice from downstairs.

"Coming mother!" Kurama scurried around his room, picking up scattered school items that he hadn't bothered to pick up the night before. He found his books and papers and then went to pick up the script to find that it wasn't at all in the place were he had left it.

"Where is that thing?" he mumbled under his breath, franticly scurrying through his thing on the desk. When he didn't find it there, he walked over to the shelf next to his bed and started tearing through there. Half way through his search something on the corner of the bed caught his eye. It was the script! _'what is that doing there?'_ he thought to himself.

He picked up the book and took a good look at the occupant of his bed, when a sudden thought hit him. _'Could Hiei have read this?'_ he thought, but quickly dismissed the idea when he reminded himself whom he was talking about. Though, several images of Hiei in a dress, singing on stage popped into his head and made him laugh slightly.

'_Maybe this day won't be so bad after all_' Kurama thought to himself as he shoved the script in his school bag and headed out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN**: so how was it? be truthful! this took me so long to write, and i don't know why! so could you guess who the characters were before I told you? can anyone guess who Freddy is? well i hope you enjoyed and that I didn't bore you too much! **please R&R**, they make my day!

p.s. (sorta) would you guys like a casting list so maybe it isn't so confusing?


	3. Ch3: Act 1, Scene 3: Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own, so don't sue! Though I do own the original characters, Leiko and Furushima.

**Warning**: same as before, some shounen-ai (though not in this chapter) and some slight gender bending/ cross dressing ( how ever you see it)

**An**: this scene goes in order, so even when you jump 'worlds' the scene is still going in the same order.

**Chapter Three: Scene one, Act Three: **

Part one

**X**

**X**

"Mr. Higgins, are you there?" Came the high-pitched voice from the center of the room, and after a couple of seconds of no response she asked again, "Mr. Higgins, are you there?"

Still, no response came from the boy as he stood there, his beautiful scarlet hair sprawled over his shoulders, hiding his face from view. "Minamino-san!" an older voice then the first called, "Minamino-san!" It called, finally able to break the boy from his trance.

"Gomennasai Sensei." Kurama muttered as he bowed his head to the woman. "Where were we?"

"Act one, Scene three." She said in a snappish tone.

"Right." The youko said as he picked up his script to bring it to his face. "What is it, Mrs. Pearce?" he said, pretending to turn down the volume on one of the stage props.

"A young women wants to see you, sir." The high-pitched voice sounded again, but this time with a sense of jealousy.

"A young woman!" Kurama exclaimed, putting some effort into this rehearsal, "What does she want? Has she an interesting accent? Let's have her up. Show her up, Mrs. Pearce."

"Very well, Sir. It's for you to say." The girl said, pretending to leave from an office and go fetch another girl.

Kurama turned to the other boy on stage with him and started repeating his lines, "This is rather a bit of luck. I'll show you how I make records. We'll set her talking, and I'll take her down in the Bell's Visible speech; then in Broad Romic; and then we'll get her on the phonograph so that you can turn her on as often as you like with the written transcript before you." He ranted.

"This is the young woman, Sir." The girl said, and next to her was the girl that was supposed to be playing Eliza. Though, Kurama thought, this girl looked nothing like she was supposed to.

He picked up his script again to read the summery one more time. It said that the girl was supposed to be dressed in the ugliest of clothes, and her face not all that appealing. But this girl before him was extremely beautiful and, she knew it. Sure, none of them were dressed in their costumes, but Kurama thought if he had been, she'd be just was beautiful.

"Why this is the girl I jolted down last night. She's no use: I've got all the records I want of the Lisson Grove lingo, and I'm not going to waste another cylinder on it." He said, trying to ignore the stare the other girl was fixing him with, "Be off with you: I don't want you."

"Oh, we are proud!" The girl started, before a earsplitting shrill went through the air, signifying the end of class, and the end of the school day.

"Ok everyone, pay attention! Tomorrow I will only need to see the three main characters for this scene, that means Mianamino-kun, Furushima-kun, and Hoshishita-san, you are the only ones who need to be here." The woman said, addressing everyone, "You are dismissed."

The class piled quickly out of the classroom, tired of the long day they had had. Only a few students remained in the classroom, and among those few was Kurama. He stopped to pick up his bag, lazily putting his book inside. Most of the day he had spent with his thoughts on a certain fire demon and how quickly he had wanted to get home, now it was all he could do to just stand.

"Hello Minamino-Kun." The girl from earlier sang, abandoning the rough voice she had put on before. "I was wondering if you'd like to go and get something to eat?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Hoshishita-san, but…" He started.

"Please! Call me Leiko!" The girl interrupted quickly.

"Uh, Leiko-san. But I really must be going. Sorry." And with that Kurama slung his bag over his shoulder and headed out of the classroom, desperate to get home.

"What did he say?" said a girl as her and one other ran to Leiko. "What did he say?!"

"He said no." She replied, her eyes hard and determined looking.

"How can he say no!" the other squealed, "No one in their right mind would turn you down!"

"Well, we'll just have to work on that, now won't we?" Hoshishita said, eyes fixed on Kurama's retreating form.

**X X**

"Oh, aren't we so proud!" Hiei screeched. "He ain't above giving lesson, not him: I heard him say so. We'll, I ain't come here to ask for any compliant; and if my money's not good enough I can go elsewhere."

"Good enough for what?" Minamino asked hotly.

"Good enough for ye-oo. Now you know, don't you. I'm come to 'ave lessons, I am. And to pay for 'em too: make no mistake.

"Well!" the professor said stunned, "What do you expect me to say to you?"

"Well, if you was a gentleman, 'ou might ask me to sit down, I 'hink. Don't I tell 'ou I'm bringing you business?" Hiei said, throwing her head away from the professor.

"Urameshi," he said turning his body towards Colonel Urameshi, "Shall we ask this baggage to sit down, or shall, we throw her out the window?" Minamino said in a uninterested tone.

"Ah-ah-oh-ow-ow-ow-oo!" Hiei said as she ran three feet back, "I won't be called a baggage when I've offered to pay like any lady!"

"What is it you want girl?" Urameshi asked gently.

"I want to be a lady in a flower show stead of selling at the corner of Tottenham Court Road." She spoke timidly, "But they won't take me unless I can talk more genteel. He said he could teach me," Hiei said nodding her head in the direction of the professor, "well, here I am ready to pay him-not asking any favor- and he treats me as if I was dirt. I know what lessons cost as well as you do; and I'm ready to pay."

"How much?" Minamino asked, walking over to the girl.

"Now you're talkin'!" Hiei said triumphantly, "I 'ought you'd come off it when you saw a chance of getting back a bit of what you chucked at me last night."

"Sit down." He said peremptorily.

"Oh, if your going to make a compliment of it…" Hiei started.

"SIT DOWN!" Minamino roared, scaring the girl away from him.

"Sit down, girl. Do as you're told." Mrs. Yukimura said severely.

"What is your name?" the Colonel said kindly, as he walked over to the girl where she was still standing.

"Hiei." She said softly.

"Won't you sit down, Miss Hiei?" he said reaching his hand out to point at the chair in front of the desk.

"Aow, I don't mind if I do." She said coyly, sitting down on the chair.

"How much do you propose to pay me for these lessons?" The professor asked.

"Oh, I know what's right. A lady friend of mine gets French lessons for heighteen pence an hour from a real French gentleman." Hiei said, sitting up sophistically, turning her head to talk eye to eye with the man in front of her, "Well, you wouldn't have the face to ask me the same for teaching me my own language as you would for French; so I won't give more than a shilling. Take it or leave it."

"You know, Urameshi," he said standing from his seat from behind the desk, and walking around, "If you consider a shilling, not as a simple shilling, but as a percentage of this girl's income, it works out as fully equivalent to sixty or seventy pounds from a millionaire." He continued, walking over to the piano and picking a candy from the bowl and popping it in his mouth. "By George, it's the biggest offer I ever had!"

"Sixty pounds!" Hiei said raising from her chair, and screaming loudly, "What are you talkin' about? I never offered you sixty pounds! Where would I get…"

"Oh, Hold your tongue!" Minamino said, trying to get his voice above Hiei's.

"But I ain't got sixty pounds…" She wept loudly.

"Don't cry, you silly girl. Sit down. Nobody is going to touch your money" Mrs. Yukimura said, trying to calm down the hysterical girl.

"Somebody is going to touch you with a broomstick, if you don't stop sniveling. Now, SIT DOWN!" Minamino snapped, pointing at the chair.

"Aooow! One would think you was my father!" Hiei cried, wiping her tears on her sleeve.

"If I decide to teach you, I'll be worse than two fathers to you." He tiredly, "Here-" he stuck his hand into his finely ironed jacket pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, and handed it to the girl.

"What's this for?" She said, her big crimson eyes looking sadly at the man.

"To wipe you eyes. To wipe any part of your face that feels moist. Remember, that's your handkerchief," He said pointing at the cloth he had just given her. "And that's your sleeve," and he pointed to her arm. "Don't mistake the one for the other if you wish to become a lady in a shop."

"Minamino, I'm interested." Urameshi spoke from his corner in the room. "What about your boast that you could pass her off as a duchess at the Embassy Ball? I'll say you're the greatest teacher alive if you can make that good." Slowly he got up from his spot and walked over to the professor and slapped his hands together as if a stroke of genius had occurred. "I'll bet you all the expenses of the experiment you can't do it. And I'll even pay for the lessons."

**X X**

Kurama sighed as he pushed open the front door of his house, sliding the key back into his pocket. Where had the day gone? And why had it left him so tired? As he walked into the kitchen he saw the house was empty. Normally, the house was busy, with his mother in the kitchen and his stepbrother running around all over the place.

Thankful for the quiet, he made his way up the stairs, and to his room. Before opening his door he listened to make sure that no one was upstairs, and when he had confirmed that he was in fact the only one there, walked into his room.

What he saw made his brilliant jade eyes light up with amusement. There, on the bed, was his friend, sprawled out and tangled viciously in the blankets. His beautiful raven colored hair was ruffled and sticking out of place in some areas, and his mouth hung slightly open.

"So much for sleeping beauty, huh?" Kurama said softly under his breath, and walked over to the little fire demon. Placing his bag on the floor, he bent down and started his task of untangling his friend.

As soon as he was finished, the phone rang slightly startling the youko from his quiet. He quickly ran down the stairs, and into the living room were he picked up the receiver.

"Hello? Minamino residence." He spoke.

"Hello? Shuichi?" his mother spoke from the other end.

"Yes, mother?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor son." She asked from the other line, sounding kind of rushed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, were having some company over tonight and I was wondering if you could straighten up a little, seeing as I will be late a bit." Shiori spoke apologetically.

"Of course mother." Kurama said.

"Oh! Thank you so much son! I will talk to you later, good bye!"

"Good bye." He said plainly, and hung up the phone turning to head back upstairs before he'd have to start his cleaning.

'_So much for my peace and quiet.'_ He thought.

**X X**

"Oh, you're real good. Thank you, Captain!" Hiei said gratefully from her seat.

"It's almost irresistible." Minamino said tempted, eyeing Hiei in front of him. "She's so deliciously low-so horribly dirty!" he walked around her, surveying the unpleasant sight of her clothes.

"Aoooow! I ain't dirty!" she cried dejectedly, " I washed my face and 'ands afore I come, I did."

"I'll take it!" he said arrogantly, "I'll make a duchess of this draggle-tailed gutter snipe!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**An**: that was fun to write! oh, the imagery of Hiei nearly made me lose it sometimes.... but ya enough of me and my silly musings. **please R&R**! alway welcomed! and a speacial thank you to all of you who did review!

What2callmyself

Xiao07

BlackBelt

Kanna

Blessed-indian-rose576

Tsuki Swichy


	4. Act One, Scene Three: Part Two

**Disclaimer: I no own, so you no sue, k?**

**warning: same as before**

**Chapter Four** : **Act one, Scene three:**

**part two**

**X**

**X**

"Aooooow!" the cry wrung out through the study. Hiei sat in a chair watching the man before him, pace back and forth, getting carried away with whatever extreme ideas popped into his head.

"I'll start today! Now! This moment!" Minamino said breathlessly, "Take her away and clean her, Mrs. Yukimura. Sandpaper her if it won't come off any other way. Is there a good fire in the kitchen?"

"Yes, but-" she started, but was interrupted by the professor.

"Take all her clothes off and burn them. Ring up and order some new ones. Wrap her up in brown paper till they come." He said, continuously rambling, completely ignoring those around him.

"You're no gentleman, you're not, to talk of such things. I'm a good girl, I am; and I know what the likes of you are, I do." Hiei bawled, trying to squirm away from the people around her.

"We want none of your slum prudery here, young woman. You've got to learn to behave like a duchess. Take her away, Mrs. Yukimura. If she gives you any trouble, wallop her." Minamino said, regaining his strict voice once again.

"I'll call the police, I will!" Hiei shrieked from her spot beside Mrs. Yukimura.

"But I've got no place to put her." She said in a very tired voice, looking at the professor, hoping that her will change his mind.

"Put her in the dustbin." He remarked sarcastically, brushing the subject aside, and watching Mrs. Yukimura's shoulders slump forward.

"Aoooow!" Hiei shrieked again, recoiling herself from the people around her.

"Oh come, Minamino, be reasonable." Urameshi spoke calmly from his perch on the front of the professor's desk.

"You must be reasonable, Mr. Minamino, you really must." Mrs. Yukimura said, trying to play off of what Urameshi had just spoken, "You can't walk over everybody like this."

"I walk over everybody?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, which caused his beautiful scarlet hair to cascade over his shoulders, "My dear Mrs. Yukimura, My dear Urameshi. I never had the slightest intention of walking over anybody. All I propose is that we should be kind to this poor girl. If I did not express myself clearly it was because I did not wish to hurt her delicacy, or yours."

"But, sir, you can't take up a girl like that as if you were picking up a pebble on the beach." She argued.

"Why not?" he said innocently, his large green eyes widening, confusing the viewer to make them question if he was serious or not.

"Why not?" Mrs. Yukimura almost yelled, furious with the man in front of her, "But you don't know anything about this her! What about her parents? She may be married."

"Garn!" Hiei sputtered, embarrassed.

"There! As the girl very properly says: Garn!" Minamino joked, clearly amused with the situation at hand.

"Who'd marry me?" She asked, putting her head down slightly.

"By George, Hiei, the streets will be strewn with the bodies of men shooting themselves for your sake before I've done with you." He remarked, lowering his voice.

"Here! I'm goin' away! He's off his chump, he is. I don't want no balmies teachin' me." Hiei countered.

"Oh, indeed! I'm mad, am I?" he asked, playing hurt by her insensibility, " very well, Mrs. Yukimura, you needn't order the new clothes for her. Throw her out!"

"Stop, Mr.Minamino!" she said, and then turning in the direction of the girl in question, "Go home to your parents, girl."

"I ain't got no parents." Hiei said dejectedly.

"There you are. "She ain't got no parents". What's all the fuss about? The girl doesn't belong to anybody, and she's no use to anybody but me. Take her upstairs and-"

**X **

**X**

"Shuichi darling, you're going to be late!" Came the voice from down the stairs.

That had become a usual call within the last couple of days, last night especially. Normally, Kurama would be up at all hours, calmly watching his friend, hoping for him to open up those beautiful crimson eyes of his. But what caught him of guard every now and then was the muttering of strange phrases, and tossing and turning. He wondered how such a trivial thing had knocked his friend into such a deep sleep.

Though, last night had been a totally different story. His father had had some of his co-workers over to sign a deal, and some of them had been quite drunk. Wondering about the house, and tripping their ways up the stairs when no one noticed. Kurama was constantly listening, trying to keep unwanted quest out, as not to blow his cover. Somehow though, he thought his mother had already figured it out.

'_Could never get anything past her.'_ Kurama thought to himself, as he wondered around his room half asleep, dressing himself for school.

"Shuichi!" Came another yell from downstairs, pushing her son to hurry up.

With that, he quickly shoved the last of his books into his bag, and started to head out of his room, when he stopped suddenly. Turning back to look at the occupant of his bed, he walked over to the window and opened the shades, letting the light flood in from outside, cascading the sleeping figure in heavenly light.

"Wake up soon, love." Kurama whispered gently, bending down to brush the bangs out of Hiei's face, and tenderly kissed him on the forehead. Taking one last look at the angel before him, he stood straight and head out the door.

**Xxxx**

"Have you heard?"

"Have you heard?"

"About what?"

"About Hoshishita Leiko and Minamino Shuichi?"

"Eeew! Minamino-kun! What about him?"

The voices hadn't stopped, and no matter how hard he tired, Kurama couldn't get rid of them from inside his head. Somehow, the ridiculous rumor that he and that Leiko girl were going out had spread like wildfire around the school, and him being who he was, had not heard the end of it. Everywhere he went, there were new voices following him, just waiting to hear something that they could pass on.

"Yo." Furushima said as he plopped down into a seat next to Kurama.

"Hello Furushima-kun." Kurama said, completely distracted from everything.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Hiro! Man, people call you bright, but sometimes I wonder about you…" He trailed off, as if talking to a wall. Kurama smiled at his friend's annoyance, and thought about how much he reminded him of Yusuke.

"Gomen, I forgot Hiro-kun." Kurama apologized, still a little out of it.

"So looking forward to today's rehearsal?" He asked, ginning widely.

"About as much as I'm looking forward to boiling my head in molten lava." Kurama responded, his face remaining completely straight.

"Eeew! Sarcasm!" Hiro laughed, sometimes picking on Shuichi's troubles had its ups. "Well, at least we know you'll be able to sweet talk her."

"Oh, shut up." He retorted, eyes still gazing off into the distance. Kurama sighed slightly, catching the attention of his friend next to him.

"What's the matter?" Hiro asked, turning himself so he could see his friend clearly.

"Nothing." Kurama responded, throwing his head to the side so that his hair swirled over, completely blocking his face from view.

"Come on, you can trust me, you know." Hiro said as he tried to persuade his friend to turn around, and as he was finally cracking and about to turn around, when someone pulled back the door and entered.

"Kon'nichi wa, Minamino-kun." Leiko purred as she headed towards Kurama. As she was about to pull out a seat in front of the scarlet haired beauty, the door was once again pulled open, and another figure entered the room.

"Oh good, your all here." The teacher stated as she made her way to her desk to set down her papers. "I thought we'd finish Act one scene three. So could you all please open your books, and we'll begin shortly." And with that she sat down to finish some paperwork before beginning the day's rehearsal.

Kurama slowly bent down to retrieve his script from his bag and while doing so he felt two pairs of eyes watching him. One was, without a doubt, Hoshishita, and that made him shiver with distaste. The other, he figured, was Hiro, and he could bet money that the boy was having a good laugh at his expense. Sometimes, he really wished he could strangle the boy.

"Minamino-kun, how about we practice all by ourselves, hm?" Leiko hummed from somewhere very close to Kurama

"I'm sorry Hoshishita-san, but I can't" he responded, ever trying to keep his polite persona.

"Oh, come on now Shuichi, you can't be that mean to your _girlfriend._" Hiro taunted from his side, obviously enjoying this a little too much.

"She is not-" But Kurama was interrupted by the grunting of his teacher to gain their attention. He shot a look at his friend, which clearly said that he wanted to kill him, badly. Hiro smiled and laughed at his friend, not caring about the death treats being dealt.

"Now everyone take your places." The teacher commanded from her spot in the front of the classroom.

"Um, Sensei, aren't we missing Nakao-san?" Hiro asked uncertainly.

"Oh well, she told me that she could not make it today, so I'll be playing Mrs. Pearce while she is out."

"Oh, ok." And with that everyone picked up their scripts again and began.

**X**

**X**

"But what's to become of her? Is she to be pain anything? Oh, do be sensible, sir." Mrs. Yukimura pleaded.

"What on earth will she want with money? She'll have food and her clothes. She'll only drink if you give her money." Minamino spoke impatiently.

"Oh, you are a brute. It's a lie; nobody ever saw the sign of liquor on me." Hiei spoke to the professor. Turning to Urameshi she pleaded, "Oh, sir, you're a gentleman; don't let him speak to me like that!"

"Does it occur to you, Minamino, that the girl has some feelings?" Urameshi asked, trying his best to defend the poor girl.

Looking at the girl Minamino cheerily spoke, "Oh, no, I don't think so. Not any feelings that we'd need to bother about. Have you, Hiei?"

"Mr. Minamino. I must know on what terms the girl is to be here. What is to become of her when you've finished your teaching? You must look ahead a little, sir." Yukimura pleaded more.

"What's to become of her if I leave her in the gutter? Answer me that, Mrs. Yukimura." The professor countered.

"That's her own business, not yours, Mr. Minamino." She stated.

"We'll when I've done with her, we can throw her back into the gutter, and then it will be her own business again; so that's alright." Minamino remarked sarcastically.

"Oh, you've no feelin' heart in you: you don't care for nothing but yourself. Here! I've had enough of this. I'm going." Hiei then promptly left for the door when she felt someone tug on her wrist.

"Hiei!" Minamino exclaimed, as he reached for the chocolates on the table next to him, "Have some chocolates."

"How do I know what might be in them?" she asked, eyeing the candies, very tempted to pop them in her mouth, "I've heard of girls being drugged by the like of you."

"Pledge of good faith, Hiei. I eat one half and you eat the other." He said and watched her as she opened her mouth to reply, but quickly pops the chocolate in her mouth, "You shall have boxes of them, barrels of them every day. You shall live in them, eh?"

"I wouldn't have ate it, only I'm too lady like to take it out of me mouth." She protested.

"Think of it, Hiei. Think of the chocolates, the taxis, and the gold, and diamonds." He lavished as he took her hand and led her to the balcony.

"No! I don't want no gold and no diamonds. I'm a good girl, I am." She objected.

"Excuse me, Minamino, but I really must interfere! Mrs. Yukimura is quite right. If this girl is to put herself in your hands for six months for an experiment in teaching, she must understand thoroughly what she is doing!" Urameshi spoke, and watched as the professor stopped, and started to think on the matter for a minute.

"Hiei, you are to stay here for the six months learning how to speak beautifully, like a lady in a florist's shop. If you're good and do whatever you're told, you shall sleep in a proper bedroom and have lots to eat, and money to buy chocolates and take rides in taxis. If you're naughty and idle you will sleep in the back kitchen among the black beetles, and be walloped by Mrs. Yukimura with a broomstick. At the end of ix months you shall go to Buckingham Palace in a carriage, beautifully dressed. If the King finds you out you're not a lady, you will be taken to the Tower of London where your head will be cut off as a warning to other presumptuous flower girls. If you are not found out, you shall have a present of seven-and-six to start life with as a lady in a shop. If you refuse this offer you will be the most ungrateful, wicked girl; and the angels will weep for you." He promoted. 

"Now are you satisfied, Urameshi?" he asked, and turning his attention to the other woman in the room, "Could I put it more plainly or fairly, Mrs. Yukimura?"

**X**

**X**

"Come with me, Eliza." The teacher read, putting almost no emotion into her acting.

"That's right, Mrs. Pearce. Bundle her off to the bathroom." Kurama read, sick of the whole thing, and really just wanting to go home. During the whole practice Leiko had been sending him seductive glances, all of which made him want to vomit

"You're a great bully, you are. I won't stay here if I don't like. And I won't let nobody wallop me." According to the script it said that she was supposed to have read that reluctantly and suspiciously, though it was plainly obvious that she lacked both tones.

"Don't answer back, girl." The teacher read.

"If I'd known what I was lettin' myself in for, I wouldn't have come up here. I've always been a good girl and I won't be put upon…" Leiko rambled, and then stepped out of the circle they were in, indicating the leaving of the room.

"In six month-in three if she has a good ear and a quick tongue- I'll take her anywhere and pass her off as anything. I'll make a queen of that barbarous wretch." Kurama spoke.

"Higgins, forgive the bluntness, but if I'm to be in this business, I shall feel responsible for the girl. I hope it's clearly understood that no advantage is to be taken of her position." Hiro spoke, watching his friends face sigh as he quickly read the net few lines, and felt the gaze of Hoshishita on his back.

"What? That thing? Scared, I assure you." He said.

"Now come Higgins, you know what I mean! This is no trifling matter! Are you a man of good character where women are concerned?" Hiro asked gravely.

"Have you ever met a man of good character where women were concerned?" Kurama asked, and both sighed as they watched the expression of the classmate.

"Yes. Very frequently." He assured, as though the matter was finite.

"Ok, I think we'll stop for today. It's getting a bit late outside." The teacher instructed, and went to gather up her things.

"Minamino-kun?" Leiko asked walking up to the boy.

"No." Kurama affirmed, and slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom, listening to the snickering of his friend and the huffing of one very pissed off drama queen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**An**: wow! i thought this chapter would never get done, 'cause my computer crashed **FOUR** times while writing it! ARGGH!so anyway, i hope you enjoyed and tune in next time! please **RR**! and thanks again to all of you who did!

**Yuro-Kage**

**YokoYoukai**

**Xiao07**

**What2callmyself**


	5. Act One Scene Five

**Disclaimer**: I do not own yuu yuu hakusho or any of the characters from there. I also did not come up with the musical _'My Fair Lady'_ though I do intend to borrow them for my evil purposes **:grins: **

**warning: same warnings as before**

**Chapter Five**

x **Act One, Scene Five** x

"Say your vowels." Minamino commanded.

"I know my vowels. I knew them before I came." Hiei burst, ready to scream at the mention of them.

"If you know them, say them." He pushed.

"Ahyee, E, Iyee, Ow, You!" she spat.

"Stop!" Minamino thundered, "Say: A, E, I, O, U!"

"That's what I said: Ahyee, E, Iyee, Ow, You. I've been syin' them for three days, and I won't sy them no more!" Hiei shouted throwing her hands up in the air to the professor.

"I know it's difficult, Miss. Hiei. But try to understand…" Urameshi spoke softly to her.

"No use in explaining, Urameshi." Minamino exasperated, " As a military man you ought to know that. Drilling is what she needs. Much better leave her or she'll be turning to you for sympathy."

"All right, if you insist, but have a little patience with her, Minamino." He requested as he moved for the door and walked out.

"Say "A" Minamino commanded, turning his attention back to the girl in front of him.

"You ain't got no heart, you ain't" Hiei glared, crossing her arms over her chest.

"A"

"Ahyee!"

Minamino walked out of the study, Hiei following cautiously behind. He made to ascend the staircase and with every step made, he repeated "a". "Ayhee" she echoed after him, watching as his form reached the top of the landing, where he turned around and addressed her with firm resolve.

"Hiei, I promise you you will pronounce your vowels correctly before this day is out, or there'll be no lunch, no dinner, and no _chocolates_!" He spoke calmly, exiting through the door on the landing.

"Arrrghh!" Hiei screams under her breath, slamming her book down in rage and stamping on it.

"Just you wait, 'inamino, just you wait!

You'll be sorry but your tears will be too late!

You'll be broke and I'll have money;

Will I help you? Don't be funny!

Just you wait, 'inamino, just you wait!" Hiei sang running into the side language room.

"Just you wait, 'inamino, till you're sick,

And you scream to fetch a doctor double-quick." She rang, bending over to clutch her stomach, pretending to be sick.

"I'll be off a second later

And go straight to the the-ater!" she pranced over to the chair, swinging her hips in tune with the beat she created in her head

"Oh ho ho, 'inamino, just you wait!" and plopped down into the chair in front of her.

"Ooooooooooh 'inamino

Just you wait until we're swimmin' in the sea!" Hiei sang as she pushed her hands out in front of her, miming a swimmer.

"Ooooooooooh, 'inamino

And you get a cramp a little ways from me!"

"When you yell you're going to drown

I'll get dressed and go to town!" and she jumped up out of her chair, throwing her hands into the air,

"Oh ho ho, 'inamino!

Oh ho ho 'inamino!" she rang tearing the paper off the machines and throwing it over her head,

"Just you wait!" exiting the room, closing the door gently and quietly.

"One day I'll be famous! I'll be proper and prim;" walking daintily over to the chair in the hall, sitting down and folding her hands,

"Go to St. James so often I'll call it St.Jim!

One evening the King will say: "Oh Hiei, old thing

I want all of Japan your praises to sing.

Next week on the twentieth of May

I proclaim it Hiei Day!" She danced around the hall, curtsying and bowing.

"All the people will celebrate the glory of you,

And whatever you wish and want I gladly will do."

"Thanks a lot, King," says I, in a manner well-breed;

"But all I want is 'inamino 'ead!" Hiei said, every syllable stressed, pulling her hands up in a prayer like manner,

"Done," says the king, with a stroke.

"Guard, run and bring in the Bloke!"

"Then they'll march you, 'inamino, to the wall;" she marched in place, smiling.

And the king will tell me: "Hiei, sound the call."

As they raise their rifles higher,

I'll shout: "Ready! Aim! Fire!"

Oh ho ho! 'inamino!

Down you'll go!" she ran across the room, reaching her arms up into the air above her.

Just you wait!"

Hiei stopped, hands raised in mid-fall, and turned wide-eyed to the staircase above her. There at the top of the landing stood professor Minamino, watching her sing and dance.

With several more glances from him to the floor, he turned his back and started walking back to his room.

"A"

**X**

**X**

Kurama awoke slowly, the soft drizzle of rain luring him from his blankets. It was Sunday, and his day off from school, or almost. He still had to go in and practice, because their teacher was very formal and wanted everything perfect.

He sighed; really, he would rather just lay here and listen to the rain outside. It had always brought comfort to him along with a natural calming effect. And on long nights when he stayed up late doing homework, it also brought the promise of company. The rain had always brought his friend to him, and now he wish it would do it again. But this time the rain had failed him, as his friend continued to sleep contently.

Kurama had tried several times to awake the small fire demon, but to no avail. It was as if some sort of anchor kept him chained to sleep. Not letting go, no matter of the circumstances. It was annoying really, and he wished it would end soon. Though he had to admit it was amusing sometimes to watch Hiei mutter in his sleep, and it was always about the weirdest things too. He had no idea where his friend came up with some of the things he talked about in sleep. But for now he'd have to be content with his presence and await his arrival.

He stood from his spot, gathering his clothes and changed his clothes, getting ready to leave for the day. He walked over to his dresser where he picked up his wallet and shoved it into is back pocket. Moving towards the door, he leaned over and picked up his book, shutting the quietly behind him. Entering the kitchen he found no one to be awake, and rustled around a while before spotting a piece of paper. Drawing it over to him he picked up a pen and with his careful handwriting, wrote a note to the house in the most legible hiragana he could muster at six in the morning.

The streets where cold and damp, mimicking the sky above them. The throng of people huddled under umbrellas hurriedly making their way from one place to the next. Kurama walked slowly, enjoying the cool breeze on his face, his silken hair blowing gently behind him. Finally, he came upon the small café he had been searching for and opened the door.

"A seat for one?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Yes." Kurama replied a bit sadly.

"This way then." She said as she picked up the tiny menu the shop had. He followed her over to the back, where she seated him at a booth in the corner with a view of the street outside. "Some one will be with you shortly."

Kurama slid into the seat and placed his book in front of him, opening to new scene.

"The Rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain." He whispered under his breath, repeating it several times. In a few hours he'd have to be back in a class room with his classmates rehearsing.

"_Great. Isn't this going to be just wonderful."_ It wasn't that he disliked the play and the work that went along with it, it was he disliked a certain girl who wouldn't leave him alone. She didn't seem to get the hint, and that's what made him so mad. Even all the other girls who had crushes, respected him enough to leave him alone. And for that he was grateful.

"The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain." He repeated once again.

"What can I get for you?" The waiter said, giving him a slightly quizzical look.

"Just a coffee." He replied, and as the lady turned around to walk away Kurama could hear the faint tinkle of the bell over the door way. His eyes wondered over, and the sight made him want to scream.

It was non other than Leiko. Somehow she had found out where he was and decided to join him. Or it was just some big coincidence and the gods where having a good laugh at him. One way or another, Kurama thought it was the more or likely the former of the two, and he sighed while thinking that this was truly going to be one of the longest days of his life.

**XXXXXXXxXX**

**AN:** it's been a while huh? sorry I haven't written, but time hasn't allowed me to! so anyway I hope you enjoy, and please **R&R!** and a special thanks to every one who did!

**Xiao chan**

**YokoYoukai**

**Capella Alpha Aurigae**

**Yuro-Kage **

**Whatcallmyself  
**


End file.
